Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a signal receiving antenna assembly and in particular to an antenna primarily designed for FM broadcast frequency band reception.
Subcarrier radio transmissions in the 57 KHz to 99 KHz frequency range piggy backed on the base band frequency of standard FM broadcast frequencies in the 88 to 108 MHz band, are presently used by suppliers of background music, stock market information and other data transmission services. Reception of such subcarrier transmissions is required to be flawless and broadband in nature. With variations in signal level and mounting restrictions, such subcarrier performance for antennas was not heretofore thought to be possible especially without direct ground plane attachment and in poor signal pick-up zones.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a receiving antenna assembly exhibiting flexibility in coping with different mounting installations and yet providing superior performance with respect to reception of subcarrier transmissions, avoiding multipath effects which heretofore rendered antennas ineffective in high multipath areas.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an antenna assembly designed for reception of subcarrier transmissions with adjustable tuning and signal gain.